Some Sort of Attachment
by LadyRitsu
Summary: Dedicated to loveSetoXSerenity4ever. Kaiba secretly wanted to have a friend. Bu the had no idea that she was what he wanted. Untill he threw her away. Now Kaiba wants her back, but how does a cold hearted man get a girl back? IT'S A ONESHOT U HEIFERS! :D


_**YO! how's it going? hope y'all doin alright! As i said, i dedicate this fic to SetoxSerenity4ever bc without her, this fic wouldn't have happened. it all began with a PM we had one day and loveSetoxSerenity, wanted a fic in which Kaiba apologizes. And at that time i was like, "crap...that's gonna be hard..." cuz i couldn't picture in my head Kaiba apologizing. But then i listened to a song and the idea popped into my head, I won't tell ya the name cuz it's in Spanish! lol. But in case y'all are curious PM me and i'll give you the name of the song and translate it for you. And of course, i dedicate this fic to all you ladies you have reviewed and PMed me. Thank you, you guys have no idea how much you mean to me. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

**_DIZCLAIMER: NOOOOOOOOOO! No, no own._**** ._.**

* * *

**SHE ONLY WANTED TO** be his friend, but Seto Kaiba didn't know that. He never wanted anyone to be his friend, nor did he want anyone to come near him. He didn't need anyone, because Mokuba is all he needs.

And that's the way he wanted it.

Yet Seto Kaiba secretly wished for it.

And when she came, she was like a dream come true. She could possibly be everything he ever wanted.

But Seto Kaiba had no idea she was his wish.

It's about three years after the Other Yugi left the world and went into the After Life. It has also been three years since Kaiba has ever been in contact with the "Geek Squad". He didn't mind, he was perfectly happy. Yet sometimes, at the back at our CEO's mind, he would wonder….what became of those idiots?

Sometimes he was tempted to reach over his cell phone, call Roland and ask him to look up about those geeks. Something always held him back. What was it? KaibaCorp? Fear? Or his pride?

No one knew of this, not even his brother Mokuba, who he mostly tells everything to. It would drive Kaiba crazy, but he, like now, took a deep breath and started to recall his schedule for today.

Ah, that's right; he had a stupid meeting with those obnoxious Americans. Kaiba groaned, he glances at the cloak at the bottom corner of his computer screen. It was barely 9:45, it wasn't anywhere NEAR 3'o clock. The time he clocks out. He wondered how Mokuba was doing at school.

Mokuba is in third grade now, and unlike other students, he actually loves school. He would wake up his brother five minutes before a maid could wake Mokuba. He would place his small hands over his brother's shoulder pushing him back and forth saying, "Seto, wake up! I have to go to school!"

Kaiba, would always chuckle under his breath and say, "Ok, I'm up."

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted when he received a sudden call, Kaiba took no longer than a second to answer it, "Kaiba," he muttered.

"_Sir_," it was his secretary, "_You have a call from Roland_," Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Roland never calls Kaiba this early. Curious, Kaiba asked his secretary to transfer the call to him.

"_Mr. Kaiba_?" Roland's voice asked over the phone, "_Sir…I_…" He hesitated, "_I have some terrible news_,"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, "What is it?" his voice icy.

"_Mokuba's school is on fire," _

Kaiba immediately hung up; he called his secretary and told her to cancel the meeting. His secretary nodded.

* * *

**KAIBA'S EYES WIDENED IN FEAR** as he saw the whole school in flames. "Mokuba!" he yelled, he looked around, he grabbed hold of the nearest teacher, "Mokuba Kaiba!" Kaiba yelled, "Have you seen my brother?"

The woman shook her head, "I'm sorry sir, I have no idea where anyone is…" before she could finish, Kaiba ran off.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba muttered. Where could he be? Kaiba hoped he was safe. He ran amongst the crowd of children and teachers, scanning his eyes for a long, dark haired boy.

Mokuba, where are you?

He heard a woman scream, Kaiba stopped. He saw a young high school girl suddenly knelt down on the floor, teacher gathered around her, trying to comfort her.

"She-she went inside!" she cried, "after I-I t-told her n-not to! Oh my god, she's gonna die!"

Kaiba didn't have time for this! Where is Mokuba?!

"Mr. Kaiba!" Someone yelled, Kaiba ignored the person and continued to search. Please don't be inside the building Mokuba!

Someone took hold of Kaiba's arm, Kaiba turned to glare upon whoever dared to stop him. It was his teacher, she was a middle aged woman, Mokuba liked her. She was covered in soot, she was crying, "I'm so sorry, Mo-Mokuba's…he's-still…."

Kaiba felt his heart tore. No! No! It can't be!

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba screamed as he turned once again to the building, "MOKUBA!"

He started to run towards the flames, "Mr. Kaiba!" Roland yelled.

"THEY'RE OUT!" someone yelled, Kaiba stopped in his tracks and looked at the building. He saw a young high school girl covered in soot, carrying a huge white sheet in her arms. It looked like she was carrying a child.

"Mo-Mokuba!" yelled his teacher happily. Kaiba ran over, the high school girl, slowly knelt on the ground, and placed the kid gently on the floor. She gently took off the covers off of the child, and sure enough, it was Mokuba.

Mokuba's teacher couldn't stop crying, she hugged the girl, "Thank-you! Thank-you so much!" she cried. The girl didn't respond she seemed to be only concerned about Mokuba; she gently placed her hand over his neck, trying to check for a pulse.

But Kaiba came over; he knelt down and sighed in relief to see his brother alive. Mokuba suddenly started coughing. Everyone cheered.

Kaiba turned to the girl to get a good look at her, but before he could utter a word, the girl collapsed.

* * *

**KAIBA SPENT THE NEXT FEW** hours staring upon the girl as she silently slept on the hospital bed. He had no idea as to why, but he felt drawn to her. Who is this girl? Kaiba couldn't help but to notice how pretty she is. She had long, auburn hair, and fair skin.

Mokuba came into the room, "Is she awake?' he asked. Kaiba shook his head, "No," he said. The girl, it seems is under critical condition. Her doctor isn't sure if she's going to make it.

Mokuba frowned, "I don't want her to die, Seto." He said. Kaiba looked at him, he saw how sad his brother was. He knew, without a doubt, that Mokuba was attached to this girl.

Mokuba's eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey Seto, why can't we let her be under the care of our doctors?" he said eagerly, "Maybe…maybe…we can save her."

Kaiba hesitated, although he knew this girl owed him. He didn't want to repay her back, because then it'll be like some sort of attachment. He hated owing people because of that attachment it will cause. Something he doesn't need right now. But she saved his brother, his most precious person in the world.

"Seto?" his brother looked up at him worryingly. Kaiba could only keep his eyes on this mysterious girl, who saved his brother's life.

* * *

**"YAY!" MOKUBA YELLED AS** he saw the paramedics bring in the medical equipment into the mansion.

* * *

His eyes widened as he saw the girl's bed being brought carefully through the front door. She was still wore the oxygen mask and was sound asleep, she hasn't woken up since yesterday.

Kaiba entered his mansion, with a grave look on his face. He began to wonder if this was a good idea, after all, he was letting a complete stranger into his house. Giving her the utmost care. He wasn't sure what to think of this situation. But she saved his brother's life…surely…he was doing a right thing….is he?

Mokuba gave his brother a big hug, "You're so cool, Seto!" he said. The corner of Kaiba's lips urked upwards, "Yeah, " he said weakly, unsure. "Yeah,"

* * *

**KAIBA THEN DECIDED** to check on the girl's condition himself, she was still asleep. The doctors had said she was doing fine, and that they expect her to wake within a few hours. This made Kaiba sigh in relief, the sooner she was gone, the quicker he can repay her and get rid of her.

He straightened up in his seat as he saw her stirring. She slowly opened her eyes; the girl saw a blurry vision of a silhouette of a man…with blue eyes.

She smiled, and then closed her eyes again. Kaiba blinked, she smiled at him. Did…did she think he was someone she knew? It's possible, for he was sure that they never met.

But something told Kaiba that he did.

* * *

**MOKUBA EXPLAINED TO KAIBA** who the girl is, "Her name is Miss Kawai," he said happily. "She told me once that she's in her senior year of high school! And-and that's she's part of this program at her school where students come to our school to help teachers…" he looked thoughtfully at the ceiling.

He took a mouthful of his dinner, chewed and then swallowed, "I think Miss Kawai wants to be a teacher when she gets out of school," he said. He glanced at his brother, "Seto, how long does it take to be a teacher?"

Kaiba shrugged, "Three years, I think." He replied.

Mokuba swallowed another spoon full of his dinner, "Seto, do you like her?" he asked suddenly.

"Hm," was all his brother said. "I like her a lot Seto, she's really cool! She sometimes lets me have extra treats when no one's looking. AAAAANND! I think I'm her favorite! Cuz…cuz when everyone's on time out when everyone does something bad she would make funny faces at me to make me laugh."

Kaiba frowned; he knew this was the case. The girl probably knew of Mokuba's status and is trying to manipulate him to get to Kaiba. But Kaiba's not stupid; he wasn't going to let it happen.

"Mokuba," he said, "I'm going to let that girl go back to the hospital,"

"NO!" Mokuba cried, "Why Seto?! That doesn't make any sense! Is-is because she gives me candy?"

Kaiba shook his head, "Mokuba," He began slowly, "Sometimes…sometimes there are people who say they want to be your friend. But in reality, they only want what you have."

"NO!" Mokuba yelled he slammed his eating utensils on the table, "J-just b-because YOU'RE afraid of everyone doesn't mean I have to! Besides, Shizuka isn't like that! She likes me BECAUSE she likes ME! And I like her too!"

Mokuba got up from his seat, "SHE'S LIKE SOMEONE I'VE NEVER HAD! SHE'S LIKE A MOM TO ME!" he stormed away from the table and out of the dining room.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba yelled. It was too late, Mokuba was already gone. Kaiba threw his fork onto the table.

Damn, that girl really has Mokuba tight. Mokuba cares for her more than what Kaiba expected. Now what? Easy, he was going to throw her out mercilessly. Despite his brother's protest.

Shizuka…is that what Mokuba called her? Since when were they in first name terms? What did that pesky witch do to get Mokuba to like her so much?

Kaiba groaned. He decided that he wasn't hungry anymore. He got up and left.

* * *

**AS KAIBA HEADED** back into his room, he passed by his guest's room and saw the door slightly ajar. Kaiba quietly crept closer to the door and peeked in. He saw Mokuba sitting on the edge of Miss Kawai's bed, holding her hand while she slept.

"…said he was going to take you back," Mokuba was saying, "But I'm not going to let him, Shizuka! I promise! As soon as you wake up, I'll try to make Seto to let you stay…"

He paused for a moment, "Ah! And maybe I might get Seto to let you move in with us! That would be SO cool! We can have sleep overs every day! Watch movies, play video games, stay up late, we can do anything!" He then slowly lay down on Shizuka's stomach, "I love you, Shizuka," he said quietly, "I don't wanna let you go. You're just as important to me as my brother…"

Kaiba's eyes widened. But then he shook his head, this attachment is now considered a sin. She has to go. Without a doubt, Miss Kawai has to go.

* * *

**KAIBA WATCHED AS** the girl's hazel eyes opened. She got up quickly and looked around, "Where…?!" she began to say. But Kaiba glared at her, "You are in my mansion," he said coldly, "I'm just going to blunt. If Mokuba hadn't intervened, I wouldn't have let you in here…under MY care."

Shizuka stared at him, she glanced shyly on the bed sheets and nodded, "Y-y-yes sir," she said.

Kaiba wasn't going to fall for her innocent act; he leaned into her closer so that he could whisper softly, "I'm going to keep my eyes on you. If you do anything funny while you are under my care…then I'll see to it that you ROT in your hospital bed. Are we clear?"

Shizuka nodded. Kaiba got up, as he headed out the door, Shizuka blurted out, "Th-Thank-you,"

Kaiba didn't turn around; he only clenched his fist, and existed the room.

* * *

"**ISN'T SHE COOL**?" Mokuba said for the fifth time. Kaiba frowned as he placed a mouthful of breakfast into his mouth. "Hn," he replied. Mokuba laughed, "Seto, don't be jealous, ok? You're still my number one!" he said.

Later that day, Mokuba spent most of his day in Shizuka's room playing and talking. Kaiba couldn't help but to stare, how the HECK did that pesky girl do it? He saw Mokuba laugh as Shizuka started to play with an action figure and make funny faces.

She laughed, and Kaiba then realized that the girl looked familiar. But…that's impossible right? He's never been around girls much. Yet something kept telling him that he knows her from somewhere.

Kaiba's snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Mokuba say, "Hey, do you want to go to the mall or something?" Shizuka hesitated, "Uh…no, Mokuba that's ok…"

Mokuba frowned, "Is it because you don't have money?" he asked, "don't worry, I can ask Seto for some!" Shizuka shook her head frantically, "Oh no! There's no need! I'm fine!" she said.

Mokuba frowned, "Ok," he said. "I see…" and he dropped it. Shizuka smiled, "Really, I'm fine," she assured him. Mokuba smiled.

Kaiba narrowed his eyes, no matter what she says or does, she could still not be trusted.

* * *

"**SETO**," Mokuba said later that day, "Shizuka's all better now," Kaiba only nodded, he scrolled down his screen to look for a certain email. Mokuba sat on the chair in front of his brother. "Seto, can you do me a favor?" he asked.

* * *

**KAIBA COULDN'T BELIEVE** he actually agreed to this, but there he was, sitting in his car waiting for Shizuka to come out of the mansion. He agreed to take spend a day with Shizuka, but he never agreed to like her. Much less trust her. Shizuka, of course, is clueless about this whole scheme.

A maid came out of the mansion, she turned around and noticed that the said girl was not behind her. The maid giggled and began to gently coax Shizuka. Kaiba swore under his breath, "If that girl doesn't come out in the next minute…I'm just going back to work."

But then she came out, and Kaiba gasped. Shizuka, wore a petal pink dress shirt that reached two inches above her knee. Her hair was left down, but she had a small flower tucked on her ear adding her innocence and beauty. Kaiba realized that Shizuka wasn't wearing make-up, and she didn't need to. Shizuka was already beautiful.

She stood shyly in front of the car staring so intently at the floor. Kaiba mentally slapped himself into reality, "You have three seconds to get in the car," Kaiba said icily, "Or else I'm leaving you,"

Shizuka swallowed, but then she noticed someone was missing, "Where's Mokuba?" she asked looking around. Kaiba swore, "He's not coming," he said, "He wants me to spend the day with you."

Shizuka smiled, "Well…that's awfully sweet of your…" Kaiba cut her off, "Please, save that for someone who gives a crap." He glared at her, "I don't like repeating myself,"

Shizuka nodded nervously and quickly got inside the car. Kaiba started the engine and went off.

The drove in complete silence. Kaiba hated this; he hated how his brother was attached to this sneaky girl. He also hated how he couldn't take his eyes off her. Why? Why couldn't he just concentrate on the road?

Shizuka's eyes remained glued to the window. Oh how she wanted to leave Kaiba so bad. She knew Kaiba didn't like her, and he was sending off a murderous aura to her. Kaiba made it clear, she is not welcomed to him or Mokuba. She had no idea why. She felt very bad. She felt like she did something bad.

"I'm sorry,"

Kaiba turned to her, "What?" he asked. Shizuka placed her hands over her lap, "I'm sorry, for whatever reason you don't like me….I'm sorry…"

Kaiba had no idea what to say, he saw the tiny flower tucked in her ear made her look younger, smaller, and fragile. He decided it was best to ignore her. No need to make amends right now, he didn't need to. He was going to do his brother a favor and that's it. He didn't need to go any deeper than it already is.

Kaiba suddenly stopped the car in front of an empty playground parking lot. Shizuka was confused, and scared. What did Kaiba wanted to do with her?

"Alright," Kaiba said as he unbuckled his seatbelt, "Like I said before, I'm not going to fall for your fake saintly Mother Teresa acts and just go straight to the point with this…"

Shizuka tensed up, already scared. Kaiba smirked, he leaned in towards her, while she leaned back slightly. "So," he continued, "What is it you want? Money? Fame?...or me?" Shizuka stared at him curiously, not understanding what Kaiba was saying, "M-Mr. Kaiba? Wh-what are you?" she began.

Kaiba leaned in extra close so that he was inches away from her face, "Come on," he said softly, "I'm in a generous mood. You can tell me what you want and be on your merry way."

Shizuka felt her heart race in fear, as she saw Kaiba beginning to unzip his pants. "M-Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka whispered.

Kaiba suddenly stood up and loomed over her, "Why so afraid? Isn't this what you wanted? To get close to my brother and to get close to me? Isn't this a dream come true?"

"N-No!" Shizuka cried she tried to pushed him away but Kaiba was strong and didn't move, "Come on…" he said, be began to unbutton his shirt. After he did, he held Shizuka's face in both hands, "This is what you wanted, and I won't hold back…"

"Y-you really don't remember me, do you, Mr. Kaiba?" Shizuka asked as she felt a knot form in her throat. Kaiba stared at her, he ran his thumb gently over her lips. "No," he said.

Then he leaned in a kissed Shizuka roughly on the lips, "NOOO!" Shizuka screamed and slapped Kaiba.

Kaiba held his face, "What the-?" he glared at her, "Quit acting like it was your first kiss…" he began. But then he saw Shizuka covering her mouth, tearing running non-stop down her face. She glared at Kaiba and unlocked the door and ran out.

Damn, was all Kaiba could think of at that time.

* * *

**KAIBA RETURNED TO THE** mansion not long after. Mokuba ran down the stairs as soon as he heard his brother close the door. "How did it go?" his brother asked eagerly, he glanced around, "Where's Shizuka?"

Kaiba mentally cursed, his brother wasn't going to like this, but he reminded himself that it was for his own good. "She left," Kaiba said simply, "Just like I said she would." Mokuba didn't seem to understand, "Where would she go, Seto? She's still needs to recover,"

Kaiba slowly knelt down so that he could see his brother eye to eye, "Mokuba, I'm sorry. But Shizuka isn't the person who you think she is."

Mokuba narrowed his eyes at his brother, "N-No….y-you're lying Seto!" he cried, "Shizuka isn't like that!"

Kaiba could clearly see that Mokuba REALLY cared for Shizuka. It really hurt him to see him hurt like this.

"It's TRUE Mokuba," Kaiba continued lying, "I had to grill her, until she finally admitted how she only hung out with you because YOU were MY brother,"

Mokuba was crying now, "N-no…no…th-that's not true…" Why? Why was Kaiba lying to his brother?

"She told me she wanted money…" Kaiba continued, why couldn't he stop? "So I had no choice, I paid her….and she left."

Mokuba sniffled, wiped his nose with his sleeve of his shirt, he looked up at his brother and said coldly, "I hate you," then he turned around and headed upstairs.

Kaiba blinked, he stared at the spot where his brother just stood. Now he's done it. His brother knew he was lying. And he felt bad for hurting Mokuba. Shizuka…Kaiba's mind recalled how the girl cried after he stole her first kiss. She really was pure and innocent, just like his brother. That's when it hit Kaiba as to why they got along so well.

He stole her first kiss…and he made Mokuba cry. God, how much he screwed up.

Maybe Mokuba was right, Kaiba WAS scared of people. He was scared of getting hurt. God, how much of a coward Kaiba really is?

Kaiba decided to go upstairs to his room, as he passed Mokuba's room he could hear his brother crying. Kaiba froze for a moment, and then he continued walking on. Once he reached into his room, he locked himself in and didn't come out for the rest of the day.

* * *

**FOR THE NEXT FEW DAYS** Kaiba couldn't concentrate. For the next few days, Mokuba didn't speak to him. And for the new few days, Shizuka was nowhere to be found.

Kaiba knew what would make everything better, and it was getting that girl back. But how? Where in the world could she be? Kaiba had tried typing in her name in his high tech search engine, but he would always hesitate.

What happens next? Is a question that came to the back of his head. After he finds her what does he do? How is he going to make things better? Even if he finds her, Mokuba still won't forgive him. And she might not want to see him again after what he's done.

Kaiba had to apologize. That was the only solution. That would make everything better. But he had no idea how to apologize, since he had no idea how to forgive. How…how did he become so corrupted like this?

"I'm…" Kaiba whispered to himself, he pictured in his mind's eye Shizuka before him. The girl crying before him, she wiped her tears away. Waiting for him to say those two words. "I'm…" Kaiba began again.

Shizuka waited, Kaiba felt a knot on his throat. Kaiba blinked and she was gone. He couldn't do it.

Mokuba would never forgive him…and neither would she. Kaiba clenched his fingers, he closed his eyes….

"_Y-you really don't remember me, do you, Mr. Kaiba_?" Her voice ran through his head. Kaiba opened his eyes. What? She…remembers him? Where? How?

"_Y-you really don't remember me, do you, Mr. Kaiba_?" Kaiba swore. That's right. This girl said she's met him…but then again. He's Seto Kaiba…everybody knows him. Maybe she's a fan? Or maybe….But why? Why are these words so important?

" _Mr. Kaiba please_!" He heard her voice say in his head, where did he hear this? "_Isn't someone's health more important than your silly game_?!"Kaiba blinked as he saw a young timid red-haired girl trying to gather courage. He watched her blush, as she suddenly realized who she was talking to.

_"Please Mr. Kaiba, this is really important, show some compassion. Pretty Please_?" She then asked again.

Kaiba gasped, of course…now he remembers her. She was the mutt's sister. Shizuka…the girl who seemed different that that Mai and that annoying Anzu. Instead of demanding for him to land the stupid blimp, she was the only one who asked. No one has ever asked him to do something politely except Mokuba.

She was the only one who seemed concerned over someone she just met. He remembered being puzzled by her actions, she was concerned for Bakura and for him…

He remembered thinking how silly the girl was. She hasn't changed it seems. Could there be a chance that she might forgive him?

Kaiba took a deep breath, it was decided. He needed to find her. Kaiba typed her name in.

* * *

**SHIZUKA OPENED THE DOOR** and found Kaiba standing there. Shizuka looked at the floor; "I don't want to see you…" she began as she started to close the door. Kaiba held the door, preventing it from closing. "I don't care," he said, "I need to talk to you,"

Shizuka's eyes began to tear up, Kaiba saw her tremble. She was afraid of him. Kaiba took a deep breath, he needed to be gentle….just like he is with Mokuba.

"It's ok…" Kaiba began, "I won't hurt you…" Shizuka took several deep breaths; she didn't seem to believe him. He didn't blame her, he deserved it.

"I mean it," Kaiba said, "I won't hurt you…I now know that…that…" He couldn't say That Mokuba was right and that I was wrong, "That…that you're different." Kaiba felt like an idiot. He can't say it. He can't say what he really is trying to say.

Shizuka didn't seem to understand, she looked up him curiously. "Wha-what is it?" she seemed more curious than afraid now, "What are you trying to say, Mr. Kaiba?" she said gently. Kaiba couldn't believe how much of a child she is. Which made him feel more of jerk after what he's done to her.

Kaiba felt a knot in his throat, "I'm…" he began. He felt his eyes sting and water….what's wrong with him?

"M-Mr. Kaiba?" she looked worried. Kaiba slowly began to kneel…if he can't say it…might was well show it. "I regret it…" he said he felt water run down his face. What's this? Was he crying?

He envied her. He envied her innocence. He envied her gentleness and her kindness. He hated how he was no longer innocent and pure….but cold and corrupted.

Shizuka's eyes widened in alarm, she suddenly held both of his wrist to stop him from doing the dogeza(a bow showing the upmost respect). "Don't!" she cried, "Please don't do it!" she was crying too.

Kaiba blinked, he felt the knot on his throat loosen. Did she realized what he was trying to do?

"M-Mr. Kaiba's not a bad guy," Shizuka said, "Mr-Mr. Kaiba is the kindest man in the world!" to his surprise, she kissed his hands. She looked up tearfully at him, "I know why Mr. Kaiba scared me away…it's because you wanted to protect your brother?"

Kaiba continued to stare at the girl, "Mr. Kaiba is so gentle and kind…even if-even if he doesn't show it much…"

"Mokuba?" Kaiba asked, "Does he-did he tell you…?" he began. Shizuka laughed and shook her head, "N-no!" She kissed his hand again. "I remember…." She placed his hands on her cheeks, "I remember how-how much you cared about M-Mokuba….and-and since then…I-I love you, M-Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba eyes widened in surprise…was this girl delusional or what? How could she love him?

"N-no…" Kaiba said softly, "This….is a lie…" Shizuka shook her head, "N-No i-it's not…I didn't lie…"

Because you can't lie. Kaiba thought. "You love me….even after what I've done to you….and your brother?" he said slowly. Shizuka nodded, "Mr. Kaiba isn't a bad guy…he's…very sweet…."

Kaiba had no idea what to say. He slowly straightened himself and stared down at her. She still held his hands. "I'm sorry," he said. He gently took his hand away from her and ran his hand gently through her hair.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. He's sorry because he hurt her. He's sorry because he couldn't love her back. Or….maybe he could.

"Shizuka," Kaiba began, "I can't return you're feelings…" Shizuka nodded, "I-I understand," she said.

"But," Kaiba continued, he was curious. Now that there was no one to harm him or his brother…and now that they have everything they need. Maybe…he could allow this, "If I asked you to wait for me, to give me time…would you do it?"

"Yes," Shizuka said without blinking. Kaiba gave her a small smile, and to her surprise, Kaiba kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you," he said in a very long time.

"Thank you,"

_**Haha! wow! this was WAAAYY to dramatic for me. And long. But i guess it was worth it. Thank you all for reading and i REALLy do hope y'all enjoy this. anyways, read n' review! ;D**_


End file.
